


Clean

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, one bathroom, and a few secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This gets a little fetishy, so if you're at all queasy about that sort of thing, go away now.

## Clean

by Mona Ramsey

* * *

"Clean"  
by Mona Ramsey  
monaram@yahoo.com 

Sentinel senses could really be a pain in ass sometimes. 

Any other person would merely be annoyed at the state that Blair Sandburg left the bathroom in after getting ready for a night out, but Jim Ellison was both annoyed - and extremely turned on. 

He'd let Blair have the bathroom first, knowing that he was going out clubbing with some friends from the anthro department - he didn't begrudge the kid a night out, after all. God knew that Blair worked hard enough - between his real job at the University, his unofficial job at the police department, and the on-going Sentinel tests that he was devising, it was a wonder that he ever got a minute to himself at all. Not that he complained, of course; Blair really thrived on activity. But it was a little much even for him, at times. 

He'd whirled through the apartment that night, grabbed a sandwich and a soda for dinner and rushed into the bathroom in a flurry of clothes and what Jim secretly termed his stash of 'beauty junk'. He'd never known a guy who had as much on his dresser as Blair did - but hair like that must take _some_ work, after all. 

And he always smelled good, too - really good. His colognes were mostly from the nature-boy store at the mall, all-herbal, all-natural. Lately he'd either been using vanilla or citrus scent, alternating depending on what exactly he was planning on doing. The vanilla brought out the good side of most men - vanilla being a masculine essence, Blair had told him. It was proven that men reacted well to the scent, so he'd taken to wearing it to work, where it certainly seemed to fray some nerves at key times. Jim was amazed, but Blair just grinned at him and offered him some when Simon was in a particularly bad mood. 

The citrus he wore when he was on the prowl for some companionship. Jim recognized that, as well \- he'd been wearing it the night he met Susan, and Joni, and Alana. Jim sighed. It was his pickup scent. Stepping into the bathroom, he was immediately surrounded by the tangy orange-lemon smell. 

Damn. 

He didn't have any right to be jealous. There was absolutely nothing between him and Blair - that thought caused another sigh. He'd _like_ there to be absolutely nothing between them - no clothing separating them, not an inch of skin not touching, nothing in the way to keep him from taking Blair in his arms and taking him to bed and - 

He shook his head, trying to cut off the thoughts before they led to the inevitable. Looking down, he saw that it was already too late. "Damn you. Don't you ever think of anything else?" he cursed his hardening cock. "Well I'm not giving in to this, you know. It's blackmail, and it never makes me feel any better. Sure, you enjoy it, but it just makes me eat my heart out." 

He swept the male beauty products into a basket and took them to Blair's room, dumping them unceremoniously onto his bed. The scents were rawer in there, coming from Blair's hamper - jeans, shirts, oh god - underwear. Taking a surreptitious glance around, and convinced that he was alone and Blair was not coming back anytime soon, he picked the white jockeys up out of the hamper and gave them a whiff. Damn. The deep, musky scent of Blair assailed his senses, causing another leap in his cock as it filled and stretched out to its full length. 

"Man, what the hell am I doing?" The sudden thought of Blair coming in and finding him, dressed only in his robe, cock peeking out the fold, underwear in hand, caused him to flee the room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned heavily against it, before heading back to the bathroom. 

He'd left the door open, but that didn't help at all. He toyed with the thought of opening some windows, but there was a storm brewing, and he didn't want to have to jump out of the shower to go and close them, just in case. He left them shut. 

He turned on the water and prayed for a little of the hot to be left. He put a hand in and was relieved to find that the water was still warm - not hot, but definitely livable. He dropped his robe on the floor and stepped into the shower. 

And directly into another round of sensual hell - there were shampoos in there, conditioner, soap - soap that had touched Blair's body. He reached for it instinctively, lathering the bar in his hands, rubbing it over his body, gently and as non-erotically as possible soaping his genitals. But then the thought came to him again - Blair had been there just a few minutes earlier, soaping himself in just the same way, caressing his cock, sliding the soap into himself, feeling the lather slide over his balls, then back around the curves of his ass - 

"Oh, god, you have _got_ to get over it, Ellison!" He had been stroking himself without even realizing it, but quickly took his hands away from the most sensitive part of his body and put the soap down. He turned the water a little cooler, letting it sluice over his hard body, rinsing away the soap. He normally would have been done then, but - 

He picked up the shampoo. Blair always kidded him about how much money he saved by not buying the stuff, leading to teasing complaints about his hair. Jim would ask him why he didn't just cut it, but Blair would brush him off - it was his pride, and he knew how good it made him look. Jim thought that he would be horrified if the kid actually ever did cut it, although he knew that he'd still feel the same desire even if Blair was totally bald. Still, he'd always wanted a chance to feel that tangled mane brush across his stomach, teasing his erection - 

Clumsily, he poured a small amount of the shampoo into his hand. It, too, was citrusy in scent, bought at the same place Blair got all of his stuff, co-ordinated to enhance the overall scent rather than having different ones colliding for supremacy. He rubbed the gel into his scalp, and with a wicked gleam rubbed a little into his pubic hair - "Hair's hair," he laughed - again stroking himself with a sensuous rhythm. 

There was a piece of Blair's hair curled around the conditioner bottle, caught partially under the cap. He picked the bottle up and gently untangled that hair, twining it around one finger, then picked up the rhythm of his strokes on his cock once again, tickling it gently with the end of the strand of hair. It felt good. It wasn't nearly enough, but it felt good. 

He was close again, really close, teasing himself with a gentle rhythm that would bring him to the edge in seconds or minutes, depending on how long he wanted to keep on. He could wait until the water was completely cold, if he wanted to, or - 

The door slammed. Not the bathroom door, which was still open a crack, to help dissipate the steam, but the apartment door. 

Jesus. 

"Jim?" Blair's voice called out across the apartment. 

"Yeah" darling, baby, lover, studmuffin, _mine_ "Blair?" 

Fuck. 

"You see my wallet anywhere? I left without it, and I don't know where - " His voice was a little muffled, but Jim could still hear him. "Oh, man, I'm sorry I left this stuff in there. I know you hate cleaning up after me." Blair came right into the bathroom. 

Shit. 

"I was in a hurry, that's all and -" Blair paused. "Jim?" 

"Yeah?" His voice was a little shaky. 

Even a man with no Sentinel senses couldn't mistake the scent that was coming from behind the curtain. Water, soap, semen, musk. "Oh, man, jeez, I'm sorry - I - uh - I'll just get out of here." Blair tore from the room and slammed the bathroom door shut. He leaned heavily against it. 

/Well, that was a good move, Sandburg. The guy's having a good time, probably thinking about some gorgeous babe, and you just burst in on him. Wonderful./ 

Damn. 

He couldn't get the memory of that scent out of his mind. He felt himself hardening inside his jeans. They were the tight black ones, too - no chance of hiding anything in them. That was the main reason that he wore them, of course - not that another one-night stand could ever give him what he really needed. 

What he really needed was behind curtain number 1, having just finished jerking off. 

Jesus. 

"Okay, what am I supposed to do with you, now?" he muttered at his erection. "I can't go out looking like this, and I can't stay here and jerk off - Jim would know right away." The shower was giving no signs of turning off, though, and maybe, if he could do it really fast - 

Blair made up his mind, went into his bedroom and closed the door. He picked all of his stuff off the bed and put it back on the dresser, then lay down on the bed and unbuttoned his jeans and eased them down over his hips. He took himself with one hand, and gave a few quick strokes. He was almost there, just on the edge, about to bring himself off, when - 

The shower stopped. 

Fuck. 

He stopped instantly, trying to hear any sound coming from the bathroom. /Sentinel senses would really be good right now./ 

He gave another stroke, the tiny thrill of the possibility of getting caught doing nothing to ease the tension in his groin. Rather, it was increasing his excitement a notch. 

Ready to stop at the first sound of Jim coming out of the bathroom, he stroked himself with increasing intensity, trying to imagine that it was Jim's hand on him, taking him with great passion up higher and higher, until he was right there, right on the edge, and then - 

The bathroom door opened. 

Shit. 

He couldn't stop himself. He was right on the edge, and there was no turning back. As quietly as he could manage, putting the pillow over his head to muffle any inadvertent screams /yeah, _that_ will work/ he came harder than he could remember coming in years, certainly harder than he had even with a partner in years. 

/But I do have a partner/ he thought. /Just not a _sex_ partner./ 

Reaching for the first thing that he could snag out of his hamper, he cleaned the semen off of his hands and around his now-relaxed cock, tossing the white jockey shorts back on the top of the pile waiting for the wash. Taking a few deep breaths, he tucked himself back into his jeans, and added another squirt of citrus scent to his body, not that it would help. But it would preserve the illusion. 

He opened the door and walked out into the apartment, expecting that Jim would be upstairs in his room, drying off and getting dressed. The thought of his friend so close, damp from the shower, naked, put a smile on his face as he walked out. 

And nearly collided with Jim. 

The touch was too much for both of them. Blair found himself in Jim's arms, being kissed more thoroughly than he ever had in his life. The air was being torn from his body, his lungs were collapsing, and he didn't care one bit. Jim was kissing him. _Jim_ was kissing _him_. 

Damn. 

When Jim pulled away, looking scared and excited at the same time, Blair gave him a blazing smile. 

"How long have you wanted to do that?" 

"How long have I known you?" Jim smiled, relieved at Blair's reaction. "You?" 

"Same here, big guy." He tipped Jim's head back down for another kiss, not quite as long this time, but with worlds of possibilities behind it. 

"You're overdressed," Jim said, tugging on his shirt. 

"So are you," Blair countered. 

At that, Jim straightened his arms and shrugged the robe off. It hit the floor with a soft cloth noise, and Blair held his breath, looking at the expanse of naked man standing before him. 

Jesus. 

Jim smiled at him, then, and continued to tug the clothes off of him. 

"Um, big guy, are we going to do this right here?" 

"Hmm?" Jim asked, still distracted by his task. He took a quick look around. "You're right," he said, and without another word picked Blair up into his arms. 

This took Blair completely by surprise. No-one had ever carried him away for sex before. Not only was he being carried away, he was being carried up, up into Jim's room, and placed on the bed, and held in Jim's arms for another searing kiss. 

He was naked before he could even process what was happening to him. There was no time to think - there was barely time to feel, and he desperately wanted to feel everything that was going on in his body. Mostly, he wanted to feel what Jim's body was doing to him. 

Currently, it was raising another healthy erection from him, to match the one that Jim was already sporting - /not bad, big guy/ he thought. /Pretty impressive./ "Do I do that to you?" he asked, teasingly, caressing Jim. 

"You better believe it, baby. It's a wonder you haven't notice it before now." 

"Well, you didn't either, Mr. Sentinel Senses. I thought I was going to have to send you a Hallmark card - except I don't think they have a line of 'Please Fuck Me' cards." 

"We'll have to write them about that." 

"Defin- " The rest was cut off by a moan. Jim was teasing his nipples. He'd always hated having his nipples teased, because they were so sensitive, and the nipple ring alone was almost more than he could bear. But the feel of the big guy's mouth on him somehow never turned into the word 'stop'. 

He whimpered. Jim grinned at him. 

"You can stop looking so smug, you know," Blair retorted, pushing him down on his back and sliding down to take his erection in his mouth. It had been a while since he'd deep-throated a guy, but it was all coming back to him. And based solely on the unbelievable noises that were currently coming from Jim, he must be doing _something_ right. 

Jim gushed inside him - an impressive amount for a second orgasm. Hell, it was an impressive amount for a _first_ orgasm. 

"Fuck." 

"Was that a request?" Blair gasped, pulling himself away from Jim's still-hard cock, licking the last bit of semen from the tip. 

"Yes," Jim whispered, barely audible. 

Shit. 

"Jim, uh - have you ever - I mean - um - " 

"Are you asking me if I'm a virgin?" 

Blair nodded. 

"I'm not." 

Blair didn't know whether to be relieved or crestfallen. He decided, under the circumstances, to go with relieved. 

"Do you have any - " 

Recognizing the difficulty his Guide seemed to be having putting simple sentences together, Jim kissed him and reached blindly into the drawer by his bed, drawing out a cool tube. He handed it to Blair, and turned over on his stomach. 

Faced with the reality of actually fucking Jim - _Jim_ \- Blair's hands started to shake. He fumbled with the tube, dropping it a couple of times trying to get it open. Jim sensed his nerves and sat up, taking the tube from him. 

"You don't have to - " 

"I want to," Blair said, firmly. "I'm just a little - overwhelmed." 

Jim nodded. "Me, too, Chief. I just want you so much. I want to feel you in me." 

Blair handed him the tube. "I need some help with this." 

Jim smiled and took the top off, then squeezed out some of the lube and slicked it over Blair's erection, careful to stop before he brought him to the edge with just his hands. He handed Blair the tube and turned over on his stomach again. 

He felt the fingers pressing smoothly inside him, opening him and stroking him deeply. He writhed under Blair's expert touch, feeling himself harden again, for a third impossible time. 

"God, Blair - please." 

This whispered plea galvanized all of Blair's movements. He straddled Jim and plunged inside in one motion, unable to stop himself, unable to worry if he was hurting him, just needing to feel all of him. He collapsed on top of Jim's prone body, shaking. 

"I'm sorry, Jim - " he whispered, but Jim reached around and caught one of his hands, squeezing it. 

"It's okay, baby. More." 

That one word freed Blair's soul, and he started pumping furiously, without finesse, conveying only his need and desire in the rapid motions of his body. He could feel Jim rubbing himself against the mattress underneath him, and the tension in both of their bodies was that of a rubber band stretched to the limit. It couldn't possibly last. It was far too good. 

He came with a cry, spilling himself inside Jim. He couldn't feel anything else except the pulsing of his cock inside his lover. The orgasm seemed to overcome him forever, until finally he was spent, and he rested himself bonelessly against Jim's back, fitting against every curve as if they were meant to be together just that way. 

"You okay, baby?" Jim asked a few minutes later, when Blair had shown no signs of stirring. 

"I think I'm broken," was the small reply. He eased off of Jim, and rolled to the side. Jim pulled him into his arms. 

"My poor baby," he soothed. "Can I fix it?" 

Blair nodded, smiling. "You fix everything, big guy." He stretched into the embrace, and cuddled close. Jim covered them with the blanket. 

"I take it this means you're not going out tonight," he said. 

"If this is what's waiting for me at home, I may never leave this apartment again," Blair answered, snuggling in for warmth. 

"Sounds good to me, baby." Jim kissed his hair. "Sounds just about perfect." 

The End  
MonaR. 


End file.
